


Soul

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [40]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flash Fic, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic su movimenti quotidiani di Tsuna e Hayato scritta su delle domande specifiche.Dedicata a G.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031726





	1. Chapter 1

Who's the cuddler: Tsuna, ma anche Hayato non scherza.

Coccole

Tsunayoshi gattonò sul letto fino a mettersi sopra Hayato e piegò le labbra in un sorriso sincero.

“Oggi non ti sei ancora alzato?” domandò, accarezzandogli la guancia.

Gokudera ghignò. Sentì le dita bollenti dell’altro accarezzargli le labbra e le sue gote divennero vermiglie.

“Volete approfittarne per avere un po’ di coccole?” domandò.

Sawada annuì vigorosamente, arruffandosi i capelli castani, dalle ciocche larghe tre dita, che gli si stavano allungando lungo le spalle.

“Quello sempre”. Chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò contro il suo petto pallido, ascoltando il suo battito cardiaco accelerato. < Sai di vento del Nord. Brilli come la luna… E sei tutto per me > pensò. Si strusciò contro di lui, facendo delle basse fusa. Avvertì Hayato accarezzargli il fianco, stringendogli. Si sporse, socchiuse gli occhi e gli baciò il mento, con le labbra tremanti.

Gokudera ammise: “Sapete che non dispiacciono neanche a me. Anche se voi siete insaziabile”. Gli accarezzò la testa con l’altra mano.

“Quello in tutto” bisbigliò Sawada. Si mordicchiò il labbro, fino ad arrossarselo.

Hayato si sporse e gli sussurrò: “Amo potermi occupare di voi, lo sapete”. Chiuse gli occhi e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

Tsuna mugolò di piacere, ricambiando. Schiuse le labbra, intrecciando le loro lingue.


	2. Rifare il letto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who makes the bed: Tsuna

Rifare il letto

Tsunayoshi srotolò il lenzuolo con un gesto secco, facendolo ricadere sul letto.

“Sapete che abbiamo la servitù per questo genere di cose?” domandò Gokudera, appoggiato allo stipite della porta.

Tsunayoshi negò vigorosamente col capo.

“Mi sembra così ingiusto obbligare delle persone a fare qualcosa che non mi costa alcuna fatica. Inoltre trovo imbarazzante che degli estranei mettano mano al nostro letto”.

Le gote pallide di Hayato avvamparono.

< Il nostro letto… > ripeté mentalmente, avvertendo un calore all’altezza del petto.

“Potreste farlo fare a me” sussurrò con un filo di voce.

Tsunayoshi si strinse il laccetto che gli teneva i capelli castani e si piegò, flettendo le gambe, appuntando il lenzuolo.

Gli rispose: “Squalo mi ha insegnato qualche trucchetto. Fidati, mi verrà benissimo”.

Gokudera gli sorrise.

“Tutto quello che fate vi viene benissimo perché ci mettete impegno. Il vostro cuore non vi tradisce quando qualcosa la volete davvero”.

Tsuna sbuffò, borbottando: “Non puoi fare sembrare incredibile anche il rifare il letto”.


	3. Risveglio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wakes up first: Hayato, ha tante scartoffie di cui si deve sbrigare.

Risveglio

Gokudera sfiorò i capelli castani di Sawada, il ragazzino dormiva profondamente abbracciato al cuscino. Un rivolo di saliva gli gocciolava dalle labbra sporte.

Hayato sorrise intenerito. S’infilò la camicia, chiuse i polsini e assicurò i diversi bottoni, mise la cravatta e la strinse.

Tsunayoshi scalciava il lenzuolo aggrovigliato, bisbigliando nel sonno.

Dalla finestra entrava un vento caldo che profumava di mare e primavera.

Hayato posò un bacio delicato sui capelli castani di Sawada, senza svegliarlo e, in punta di piedi, raggiunse la sua giacca, infilandola. Aveva le scarpe nere lucidate e un fazzoletto rosso nella tasca della giacca.

“Vi amo” bisbigliò e scivolò fuori dalla camera da letto, socchiudendosi la porta alle spalle.


	4. Pianista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who has the weird taste in music: Hayato è un pianista a cui piacciono le opere più classiche. Non è così comune.

Pianista

Tsuna si appoggiò al ripiano del pianoforte e si sporse sulle punte dei piedi. Fissava i capelli di Hayato, legati in un codino alto, brillavano argentei alla luce delle candele.

“Sembra molto dolce, ma melanconica” bisbigliò, ascoltando l’altro suonare. Le note risuonavano nella sala in modo delicato, spegnendosi chetamente.

Gokudera smise di suonare. Spiegò: “Questo è il ‘clair de lune’ di Claude Debussy”. Un uomo che ha molto amato e troppo perduto”.

Sawada piegò di lato il capo, fissandolo con aria incuriosita.

“Scusa se ti ho disturbato. Continua pure in silenzio” mormorò.

Hayato negò col capo rispondendogli: “Voi non disturbate mai”.

Ritornò a suonare, man mano la velocità aumentò. Le sue dita pallide danzavano sulla tastiera, muovendosi rapidamente.

Tsunayoshi chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sulla melodia.

< Per un ragazzo della sua età è insolito amare così tanto la musica classica. Devo dire, però, che sta riuscendo a farmene innamorare > pensò.


	5. Gelosia esplosiva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is more protective: Hayato, ma solo perché è ‘over-protective’.

Gelosia esplosiva

Tsunayoshi si nascose il viso tra le mani e strillò: “Iiiih! Che imbarazzo!”. Serrò gli occhi e chinò la testa.

Hayato lanciò un altro paio di bombe, vedendo il postino correre via gridando. Quest’ultimo aveva la borsa delle lettere con degli evidenti strappi e i vestiti in fiamme. Saltò strillando, mentre dietro di lui esplodeva la dinamite.

“Così imparate a parlare in modo così sfacciato al Decimo!” sbraitò Hayato. Aveva in bocca diverse sigarette accese ed i suoi occhi brillavano, una vivida fiamma rossa della tempesta lo avvolgeva.

Tsuna si lasciò cadere seduto per terra.

“Gokudera-kun, no” gemette.

< Lui è decisamente troppo geloso e protettivo > pensò, grattandosi il collo.

Gokudera arrossì, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

Borbottò: “Quel tipo vi ha sorriso in un modo ambiguo e poi… quello che vi ha detto…”. Spense le sigarette una ad una. “Scusatemi”.

Tsuna gli fece un mezzo sorriso.

“Almeno non sei esploso anche tu” concesse.


	6. Cantando sotto la doccia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who sings in the shower: Entrambi. Solo che Hayato canta in italiano.  
>  Il testo è della canzone: L’uomo volante di Masini.

Cantando sotto la doccia

“Ogni scelta sbagliata mi conduceva da te…”.

Tsunayoshi si fermò davanti alla porta del bagno e batté un paio di volte le palpebre. < Questa è la voce di Gokudera-kun? > si domandò. Deglutì a vuoto, arrossendo e aprì la porta del bagno, affacciandosi.

Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò, notando che, nonostante il fumo e il vetro ondulato della doccia, s’intravedeva la figura ignuda di Gokudera. Hayato, sotto il getto dell’acqua, era intento ad insaponarsi i capelli.

< Canta sotto la doccia, come faccio io > pensò Tsunayoshi, e sorrise.

“…Vorrei regalarti un cielo d’agosto che fa da cornice ad una stella che va…”. Proseguì a cantare Hayato.

Tsuna pensò: < Sta cantando una canzone in italiano. Quando parla nella sua vera lingua sembra una persona così diversa >.

Hayato proseguì: “… Le ali di un uomo volante…”. Iniziò a lavarsi i capelli. “…Per non nasconderti mai!”.

Tsuna si mordicchiò il labbro.

< Ha davvero una voce stupenda. Non so cosa sta dicendo, ma… Ci si potrebbe innamorate di qualcuno che ti canta una canzone in quel modo >. Si passò la mano sul petto. < … Chissà a chi sta dedicando queste parole >. Scivolò fuori dal bagno e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle


	7. Perdere l’amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who cries during movies: Tsunayoshi, sicuramente.

Perdere l’amore

“Tutto questo è così triste” gemette Tsunayoshi.

Hayato gli porse un fazzoletto, dicendogli: “Ecco a voi”.

“Non chiesi mai chi eri o perché scegliesti me. Tu mi avevi reso un re ed ora mi togli tutto. Non posso perdere il tuo amore, tu sei tutto quello che ho!” gridò l’uomo in televisione. Le lacrime rigavano il suo volto ed il suo volto era arrossato.

La donna davanti a lui gli dava le spalle, i lunghi capelli le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“Gra-grazie…” piagnucolò Tsuna. Si portò il fazzoletto al viso e si soffiò il naso, grosse lacrime gli rigavano il viso tondo.

“Io ti amo!” implorò l’attore, cadendo in ginocchio.

Gokudera pensò: < Mi sembra una recitazione mediocre, ma il Decimo ha una sensibilità così meravigliosa e profonda da riuscire a trovare i sentimenti anche in tutto questo >.

“Lei non può veramente non amarlo più. Sicuramente sta nascondendo qualcosa, magari lo fa per salvarlo. Sicuramente la stanno ricattando…” piagnucolò Sawada.


	8. Shopping selvaggio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who spends the most while out shopping: Tsunayoshi sa essere parecchio esigente, a spese delle povere tasche di Hayato.

Shopping selvaggio

“Questa come mi sta?” domandò Tsunayoshi, girando su se stesso.

< Non immaginavo che Gokudera fosse così ricco. Uscire con lui a fare compere mi fa sentire un principe > pensò.

Hayato si grattò la guancia, osservando la maglietta di Tsunayoshi. < Ho provato a dirgli che per me sta bene con qualsiasi cosa addosso… > pensò. Era circondato da buste e scatole di prodotti già acquistati da Sawada. < Però sembra non andargli bene come risposta. Anche se sono assolutamente sincero. Lui per me è sempre divino, soprattutto quando addosso non ha assolutamente nulla >.

“Oh, tesoro, ma quel colore non ti si abbina. Prova quest’altra maglietta. Inoltre quelle scarpe hanno le perline, si staccherebbero alla prima corsa” cinguettò Lussuria. Aveva un rossetto vermiglio ed un trucco pesante intorno agli occhi.

Sawada gli domandò: “Dici?”.

Lussuria annuì vigorosamente.

“Tu hai una carnagione più scura, piccolo mio”.

Tsuna gli sorrise, rispondendogli: “Grazie”. Afferrò la maglietta che gli stava porgendo Lussuria e corse allo spogliatoio.

Lussuria si voltò verso Hayato. “Se non vuoi mandare in bancarotta la tua famiglia, ti conviene farti aiutare con la spesa dal boss” cinguettò, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Hayato, accomodato in una poltroncina, sospirò.

“Mi sa che hai ragione”.


	9. Baci insicuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who kisses more roughly: Penso che all’inizio fossero approssimativi un po’ tutti e due, sono ragazzini.

Baci insicuri

Hayato si sporse, tentando di baciare Tsuna, mosse il proprio naso cercando di evitare quello dell’altro.

Tsuna arrossì, allungando le labbra e sfiorò quello superiore di Gokudera.

Hayato gli mise una mano sul fianco, traendolo a sé, mentre Tsuna gli metteva le mani prima sulle spalle per poi scenderle intorno ai suoi fianchi.

Hayato abbassò la propria bocca, approfondendo il bacio.

Tsunayoshi mugolò, chiudendo gli occhi e ricambiò al bacio. Intrecciarono impacciatamente le loro lingue, Sawada alzò una gamba.

Gokudera lo strinse a sé e Tsuna, rischiando di sbilanciarsi, rimise il piede per terra.

Il sudore scivolava lungo i loro corpi accaldati, mentre respiravano a fatica, facendo dei mugolii spezzettati. I loro battiti cardiaci erano accelerati.


	10. Comando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is more dominant: Potrebbe sembrare Hayato, ma è Tsuna che ha in mano le redini del gioco

Comando

I primi raggi dell’alba filtravano attraverso le grandi finestre.

“Lasciatevi spogliare” sussurrò Hayato, sfilandogli il mantello, slacciandogli i finimenti d’oro.

“Fai presto” ordinò Tsunayoshi, guardandolo con sguardo eccitato. Lasciò che l’altro gli sbottonasse la camicia e rabbrividì, guardandolo mettersi in ginocchio.

Hayato gli slacciò i lacci degli stivaletti e glieli sfilò.

Sawada bisbigliò: “Ti stai divertendo a prender tempo, vero?”.

Gokudera gli slacciò i pantaloni e glieli abbassò, si rialzò in piedi e gli sfilò la camicia, guardando il suo petto abbronzato madido di sudore.

“State sudando” gli mormorò.

Tsuna deglutì a vuoto. “Io non resisto. Fallo ora” lo implorò.

Hayato si spogliò a sua volta, abbassandogli i boxer ed iniziò a baciargli il ventre, si soffermò all’altezza del suo ombelico.

“Cosa volete che faccia?” bisbigliò.

Tsuna fu scosso da brividi, ansimando profondamente.

< Se pensi che te lo chiederò chiaramente ti sbagli > pensò, mentre le sue orecchie andavano in fiamme.

Hayato risalì lungo il suo fianco, fino ad arrivare a baciarlo all’altezza delle spalle, mentre lo accarezzava.

“Siete il mio universo, per me non esiste altro” bisbigliò.

Tsuna sentì la bocca secca. “Dimostramelo” esalò. Gli passò una mano tra i capelli argentei. “Tienimi stretto” ordinò.

Gokudera lo abbracciò.

“Sarò sempre al vostro fianco” gli promise. Lo baciò sulle labbra con desiderio, Tsunayoshi rispose, intrecciando le loro lingue. Si staccò, riprendendo fiato.

Hayato rabbrividì, sentendo il profumo dell’altro.

“Abbracciami, amore mio” gli sussurrò Tsunayoshi all’orecchio.

Gokudera lo issò, portandolo fino al letto e ve lo stese, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui. Lo strinse nuovamente, sorridendogli. “Non vi lascerò mai” giurò.


End file.
